The machine according to the invention is particularly intended for spreading of road pavement courses which, depending on circumstances, have to be applied either in ultrathin courses with as constant a thickness as possible, or in courses of greater thickness, particularly with a view to reprofiling the highway.
The subject of the present invention thus applies to the field of the maintenance and production of various types of highway courses.
The spreading of asphalt concretes in ultrathin courses, i.e. corresponding to a thickness close to the maximum particle size of the chippings, poses problems which are often difficult and even impossible to solve satisfactorily.